My Golden-Eyed God
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: SEQUEL TO My Green-Eyed Baby... I think that pretty much explains it...
1. Waking Up

**YAY! Here is chapter 1 to the sequel of _My Green-Eyed Baby..._ **

**Short Chap, sorry.. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV... '5 short days' later...**

Today is Edward's 18 birthday and the last human birthday he will ever have. As I laid "trapped" in our very comfortable bed, I mentally paced our bedroom. I was "trapped" in our bed because Edward had a firm grip on my waist as he slept. I could loosen his grip and slid out but it comforted me to be in his arms. Even if he was asleep.

"Baby, you can relax, you know." Edward mumbled. I smiled at the sound of his voice. I rolled over in his arms and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and just waking up.

"Darling, I can't relax. Today is the day I send venom running through your veins and sit around worrying for 3 days until you wake up." I said. Edward finally opened his green eyes to look at me.

"Oh yeah, that's today." He said like I had just told him we were going to visit family or something. He smiled crookedly at me, silently toying with me.

"Yes, that's today. I figured you would have been up at 5 o' clock in the morning asking me to change you." I laughed. He pulled his warm arms from around me to stretch.

"Nope, I want to be changed later today. That way we can get any weird human experience in before I'm not human any more." He said. "Plus, if you're going to lock me away from society for a year I want to remember it right." He added.

"I may lock you up longer than that." I said indifferently.

"What?" Edward asked confused. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, the first year is because human blood is more tempting to a newborn. But after that I'm locking you up because you'll be all mine." I explained. "Forever." I whispered in his ear.

"That's more than fine with me." He whispered back. "Come on, let's get dressed. I have a big day planned for us." Edward said. He climbed out of the bed and I was instantly missing his warmth.

"_You _have a day planned for us? Isn't that _my _job? It is _your _birthday after all." I asked. He walked over to our closet and picked out his clothes.

"Yes, I have a day planned for us. Because as far as I know it's not only my birthday." Edward said looking over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You said you were changed into a vampire on my birthday 118 years before I was born. Remember?" Edward asked. I nodded and climbed out of the now cold bed.

I grabbed an outfit out of our closet and got dressed. Once Edward and I were dressed he practically dragged me out the front door, to get his big day of plans started.

* * *

**Well there we go.. :) **

**Review!**

**Update soon..**


	2. Snow

**Here is ch 2!**

**You will enjoy this chap... **

* * *

**Bella POV... **

"Edward, I demand to know where we are going." I said firmly. He had attacked me once we got in the car, with a blindfold. He made me swear that I wouldn't take it off. I promised but I'm starting to regret that decision. We have been in the car for over 2 hours.

"Love, we will be there soon. Just trust me." Edward said. I could practically hear his smile. He reached over and laid his hand on my thigh I intertwined our fingers and smiled.

"Love?" I asked curiously. He has only called me Baby, Belly, Momma and Angel.

"Another nickname. You like it?" He asked. Just then he stopped and shut off the car.

"I love it. Can I take off this thing yet?" I asked. He only laughed quietly. He opened his door and got out. He walked around the car and opened my door. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. He shut my door and pulled me along.

"Edward, honestly." I complained. We stopped walking and he stood behind me. Edward took painstakingly long to untie the blindfold and lower it. Once I had my sight returned to me, I found I was staring at a cabin.

It was beautiful, the walls were logs stacked just right, the door was also wooden and had an ancient looking handle on it. There was a porch that wrapped around the front of the house. The wood was honey colored and the windows I could see were shaped to fit into the wall. On the wall I could see there are two triangular ones with two rectangular ones below them.

The snow around us and on the house made the scene even more beautiful. The cabin was set in the middle of a yard that had the forest was surrounding it in a perfect circle. I stared at the scene even longer and then the snow stared falling lightly.

**An: I have a pic of the cabin up on my _Pintrest _page...** **Here's the link... **

** /CullenVamps/my-green-eyed-baby-my-golden-eyed-god/  
**

Next to me Edward ran his hand through his hair, nervously. I glanced sideways at him and he had his eyes closed as he looked toward the ground. I instantly felt bad because I had been quiet a bit too long.

"Darling," I whispered. He looked up at me and I saw hope and nervousness in his eyes. "This is beautiful. I love it." I whispered. Once I said that all nervousness was gone. He sighed relieved and reached into his jacket pocket. I saw his hand curl around something then he pulled it out.

He looked into my eyes and got down on one knee. He smiled up at me and I felt like I wanted to cry. He un-curled his hand and a red velvet box sat in his palm.

"Bella, I love you. I have loved you my whole life. Ever since the first day, when you found me, there was a connection. Since then you have raised me as your own but our love hasn't been a normal mother son relationship. Now 18 years later here we are together in a relationship that is stronger than any other. Today is my last day as a human because in a few hours you will bite me and make me happier than ever. But the thing that would make me the happiest I've ever been in my life is if you could answer just one question. Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked.

He had a tear well up in his eye and it rolled down his cheek. I couldn't tell if it was a tear of joy or pain. The ring was a blue heart shaped sapphire that sat on a silver band with small diamonds sitting in the band. It was nestled in the red velvet box perfectly.

"Edward, I-I don't know what to say." I said shocked.

"Hopefully yes." He whispered. I smiled and threw my arms around he gently, knocking him on his butt.

"Yes, yes, yes! Edward, I love you so much! Yes, yes, yes!" I chanted. Edward wrapped his arms around me and sighed relieved onto my neck. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. And if my heart was still beating, then I'm sure my heart would be too.

"I love you so much too, Belly." Edward whispered into my ear. He tightened his grip on me and I could feel the box pressing into my back.

"Can I put it on?" I asked quietly. Edward loosened his grip then dropped his arms from around me. I dropped my arms too but turned and sat in his lap. I sat with my back flush against his chest and looked at the ring in the box.

He pulled it out of the box with his right hand and gently took my left hand in his left. He slid the ring onto my ring finger and held my hand in both of his. He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"It looks even more beautiful on you then I thought." Edward whispered. "But no gem can change your beauty Your beauty only makes the gem more beautiful." He continued. I leaned into him and looked up at him. He was looking down at me and his dark apple green eyes shined.

"That's the thing I'm going to miss the most." I said as we stared into each other's eyes. His eyebrows pulled together and his green eyes became puzzled.

"What's that?" He asked. I brought my hand up to his cheek and rubbed under his eye.

"Your beautiful green eyes." I whispered. Edward smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You wanna go in?" Edward asked. I nodded and we stood up. We walked hand in hand up to the cabin.

* * *

**There you go... :)**

**Review!**

**Update soon... **


	3. Things That Go Bump

**WARNING! Short chap... I will try to make them longer from here on out but no promises...**

**Enjoy... I think... **

* * *

**Edward POV...**

I can't believe it. The love of my life said yes! She said yes! The fact that we were now engaged was still settling in while we sat on our back porch. Alice, Rose and Esme had helped me set up the cabin. The cabin that Bella and I would spend at least the next year in.

Our cabin is nestled deep in the forest that surrounds the city of Forks. Far enough and high enough away from Forks that we will - one, have no humans around and two, have snow falling daily. Bella has convinced me that we needed to sit on the porch and watch the snow fall. So, that's what we are doing.

"Darling, we should get inside. You're shivering." Bella said. I shook my head.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine." I said as my teeth chattered. Bella gave me a stern look and I sighed. She was right, she always has been and always will be. She helped my frozen form out of the porch swing and was careful not to touch my skin. I could feel her coolness through my thin jacket but I knew it would be even colder if we were to hold hands.

Once we were in the house she ushered my thawing form into the shower. After my steaming hot shower I was like jello. I walked down the stairs and into the hallway. I didn't see or hear Bella anywhere. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note sitting on the counter.

_Darling, Gone out for a short hunt. I want to make sure I am well fed when it's time for your change. I am taking no chances. Be home soon. Love, Bell_

I set the note back on the counter and looked around. The kitchen was all cherry wood cabinets and the table as well. The kitchen looked almost empty compared to every kitchen we've had before it. This one wasn't going to be stocked with food. Ever.

After tonight I would be on an animal diet. I leaned up against the marble counter and closed my eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My eyes snapped open and I looked toward the kitchen doorway.

I walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. I opened the door and came face to face with 2 short, black caped people. They looked up at me and lowered their hoods. The second the light hit their faces their red eyes glowed.

I groaned inwardly and swallowed hard. The girl was blonde and the boy was a dirty blonde. And they are human drinking vampires.

**Bella POV... **

I raced home because of the scary but amazing theory I had running through my mind. My right hand rested on my flat stomach, waiting. There was another bump just under my hand that confirmed my scary but amazing theory.

I ran in the back door and smiled when I saw that my note had moved, Edward was out of the shower.

"EDWARD! DARLING! BABY! Edward! Darling! Edward!" I yelled as I walked out of the kitchen. There was no response. "Edward?!" I asked loudly. I listened carefully but there was no sounds at all. Suddenly a cool breeze blew through the house. The front door was open.

I ran to the door, my hand still on my stomach and I instantly caught their scents. 2 vampires; one male, one female, and Edward. I fell to the ground in a heap of body when I realized that Edward was taken from me. Again! I have failed to protect him again! First it was blood lust; then it was Victoria and now it's Jane and Alec, which only means one thing. The Volturi are involved.

I rested my hands on my stomach and there was another kick under my hand. I didn't know how it was possible for the kicking from my stomach to be there but it was there. I sobbed silently as I tried to figure out how to get my Darling -my mate, my only reason for living, my fragile human, my baby's daddy- back.

* * *

**CLIFFY! I just love them!**

**Did you all think I would let BxE off easy? **

**Did you think that I would just make this story all cheese and sprinkles? (Anyone know where I got cheese and sprinkles from?)**

**Don't worry about anything that doesn't make sense in this chap...**

**ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED SOON!**

**Review :)**


	4. Protection

**Here is ch. 4! Sorry for the kind of late update... I wanted to get this up sooner today but I couldn't get the words out right...**

**Are any of you reading my newest story? _The Cullen Kids..._ If you loved _MG-EB_then you will love _TCK... _Check it out... Ch. 2 is now up...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

The Volturi... That's all these people have said. That that is who they are. They are the Volturi.

The male threw me into a car once they dragged me out of the cabin. The car ride was too much Deja Vu. Vampires in the front seats, me locked in the back, the forest blurring past us.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded. The female looked back at me and glared.

"Shut up." She growled. I glared right back at her.

"No, I demand to know what you want with me." I said. She smiled evilly and I had this feeling run through me. I felt like I was on fire. I gasped out a scream and the pain got worse.

"Sister, Aro wants him alive." A voice said. The pain stopped and I collapsed into the seat. I opened my eyes and the blondes were facing out the front window again.

Where is Bella?

**Bella POV...**

I ran up stairs and changed clothes quickly. I changed into my favorite pair of dark wash denim jeans, a white tank top with a black and pink plaid long-sleeved button up shirt. I threw on my black Uggs, with my black leather gloves, my darkest shades, and lastly my floor length coal-black robe-cape.

I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed happily when my eyes ran over my stomach. I could already see a little baby bump through my shirt. There was 2 more kicks to where my bladder should be.

"Your lucky I don't have to use the bathroom like a normal mother." I laughed as I ran my hand over my stomach. I tucked my hair into my hood and settled it on my head. I ran down to the garage and found my mustang and my Ducati. I decided on my Ducati.

I grabbed my unnecessary helmet and lowered my hood. I slid the helmet on and started my bike. She purred to life and I tore out of the garage. Getting through the snow was a small challenge but I followed the tire tracks that Jane and Alec had made. I followed them for a long while and the snow-covered my helmet.

My cape flew out behind me as I flew at 100 miles an hour on the highway. I raced toward the airport because I knew that they would go there to get to Volterra.

**Time Skip**

Once I got to the airport I quickly walked into the airport. I bought one ticket for the next flight to Italy. Just my luck, my plane leaves in 20 minutes. Since I was in no rush I walked slowly through security.

I always kept an eye out for Jane, Alec or Edward. Just in case they happened to be here still. I was slowly walking to my gate when the crowd ahead of me started to yell.

"Watch it!" One male yelled.

"Hey!" Another yelled. I looked around for the disruptor. Suddenly I was hit by someone. I caught the person out of reflex by their arm before they hit the ground.

**Edward POV... **

"If you try to run we will find you. Don't do anything stupid. Bella's life may be on the line then." The male said. The blondes climbed out of the car and the male opened the back door for me. I eyed him as I climbed out and once I was out he shut the door. We walked through the airport and I seemed to be on autopilot. I wasn't listening, wasn't watching, just thinking about how to get away.

The blondes walked confidently through the airport but had to keep looking at the signs. Their movements were subtle but I could see them. I got used to Bella's little 'secret' movements over the years. Their sign reading told me that they didn't know this airport which made me more confident in my escape.

"You may not have to but I do, so can we stop so I can pee?" I asked when I saw the restroom. They blondes made no movement to my comment other than they stopped when we were right outside of the restroom.

"Don't try anything funny." The female warned quietly. I just walked past her and into the bathroom. I was thankful that there were others in here. I slipped quietly into the stall closet to the second door. I waited and listened.

Someone slid a lock into place. Then a minute later someone else flushed the toilet. That person unlocked the stall door. He washed his hands and I continued to wait. He walked my way and out the second door. Before the door could close I slipped out of my stall and out the door. Once I was out I followed the crowd, away from the blondes. I slipped into the elevator and rode it down to the level below me.

Once I was off the elevator I broke out into a sprint. I ran and bumped into people along my way. They called me names and told me to slow down. I didn't, I just kept running. That was until I hit someone square in the chest. I hit the person and felt a hand wrap around my forearm before I fell.

The cold hand helped me stand and I finally opened my eyes. I found those two golden orbs staring at me in relief and love.

"Darling." She whispered. She pulled me into a hug and we held each other tightly for a minute.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but we should really get going." I said. I looked over my shoulder for the any sight of the blondes.

"Come on. This way." Bella said. She pulled me along and we quickly made our way out of the airport. Bella and I looked over our shoulders every so often and finally we were in the garage. Bella pulled me along and we finally stopped at her Ducati. She climbed on while I put on her helmet. I climbed on and wrapped my arms around her.

She made her way through the airport traffic. We made our way back to the cabin. I thought we were safe but suddenly I felt that same feeling as pain coursed through me. My grip on Bella tightened and I let out a gasp of a scream. I felt Bella turn slightly and her body vibrated with a growl.

**Bella POV... **

When I realized that the person who ran into me was Edward I was relieved. When Edward tensed up around me I knew it wasn't good. I turned to look behind us as Edward let out a scream. I growled when I saw Jane smiling evilly at Edward. I pushed my bike faster as they slowly caught up to us. Edward's grip was tight around my waist as he endured Jane's horrid gift.

I laid one of my hands over his, that was on my stomach and rubbed the back of his hand. Trying to calm him but I knew it wouldn't do anything until Jane stopped. His breathing was heavy and his gasps of screams were frequent.

_Don't worry about Daddy, Mommy. I'll protect you guys._ I heard the soft voice from somewhere inside my head. I was puzzled at first as to who the voice belonged to until there was a sharp and hard kick against my stomach.

Edward's breathing evened out after a minute and his grip loosened ever so slightly. I pulled into our driveway and spun around quickly. Jane and Alec pulled into the driveway and were out of their car in a split second. I pulled Edward and I off the bike and I crouched down in front of Edward, protectively. I growled loudly at Jane and her smile faltered.

She shrieked and went to lunge. I waited a second then lunged myself at her. We collided mid-air and fell to the ground. We wrestled in the snow for a minute until I grabbed a hold of Jane's head. She tried to wriggle out of my grasp but she was only dooming herself. When Alec realized what was happening he jumped at me and we all tumbled to the ground.

Edward was starting to panic, I could tell by his heart beat. Jane screamed loudly as I twisted her head and Edward's heart beat sped up. I'm assuming he can't tell exactly who is winning. That would be me.

I finalized Jane's fate and she fell to the ground, motionless. Alec screamed when he saw his sister laying on the ground. He was distracted by his loss that I took my chance to lunge at him. He went easier than Jane did. Once he was laying on the ground motionless I took out my lighter. I stepped back and threw the lighter on Jane's body.

She was up in flames in a minute. The flames spread to Alec and soon they were both black ash laying on the white snow. Edward has calmed down a bit. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. I have big news for him.

* * *

**There you go! Update soon.. Possibly tomorrow... I am on Thanksgiving break after-all **


	5. New Begining

**Here we go! How is Bella going to tell Edward that she is Prego?**

**Find out in this chap! And read about part of Edward's change!**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

Edward watched me with careful eyes, like he was afraid of something. I gave him a smile and he smiled back, his eyes still careful. He closed the distance between us when he launched himself into my arms. We stood there for a while just cherishing each other's being.

"Who were they?" Edward asked after a long while.

"They are part of the Volturi, they are the most powerful vampires in our world. They are like royalty, compared to the rest of us. They made the vampire laws and they enforce them." I explained. Edward and I walked up to the cabin and in the door. He sat in the love seat and pulled me into his lap.

"So what did they want with me?" Edward asked. I thought for a minute but I didn't have to think long.

"You're a human and you know about vampires. That's one of the laws, to keep our secret a secret." I said. "They like to act before they think so even if I had been here when they came it wouldn't have made a difference." I added. Edward sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Are you still going to change me tonight?" He asked quietly. I looked over at the clock, 10:43 pm. I smiled and turned back to Edward.

"Of course, Darling. But I have news first." I said with a smile that I couldn't contain. Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"And the news is..." He trailed off.

"Edward...Darling...Edward. I...we...I'm." I stumbled for the right words.

"Bella, you don't usually stumble over your own words. Everything okay?" Edward asked. He was concerned now. Our baby kicked my stomach and I smiled.

"Here." I said. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. Our baby kicked several times, right were his hand is. He went from looking at me to looking at my stomach. Our baby didn't stop kicking, the rhythm of the kicks was almost happy.

Edward didn't look up for a long time, he just stared at my stomach. His breathing was even, his heart beat was even, he was perfectly fine - on the outside. On the inside may be a different story. Our baby stopped kicking but Edward didn't move for a good 5 minutes and I was starting to get concerned. I knew he was just trying to process it all but still, it's in my nature to be concerned when he doesn't move for 5 minutes straight.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked. He slowly looked up at me with shock in his eyes.

"Is...that...a...?" He trailed off in disbelief.

"A baby? Yes. Yes, that was a baby kick." I said with a smile.

"But...you can't get...get, well, you know," He paused. "Pregnant." He whispered. I nodded with a smile.

"I know, I have a theory, but it can wait. The important thing is that it's happening. That we are going to have a baby. And that you are going to be a newborn yourself." I laughed. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and hugged me tightly.

"All in one day we are engaged, having a baby, and we are going to be together forever." Edward said into my neck. I couldn't deny my happiness anymore. I was truly happy that I was going to change Edward. My love, my life, my baby's Daddy.

**Edward POV...**

Engaged. Parents. Vampire-ism. It's a lot to happen in one day. I admit, but nothing could make me happier than I already am. Bella ran her hand through my hair while she stared into my eyes. I rubbed circles on her belly while placed light kisses all over her belly and face.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked as we laid on our bed, the place where I was going to be changed. Bella didn't move her eyes from mine while she nodded.

"How bad is it going to hurt?" I mumbled. The hand in my hair stopped before she continued running her hand through my hair.

"It will be worse than Jane's _gift_." Bella said quietly. She spat out the word 'gift' like it was a disease. And Jane's _gift_ was a disease...and hurt like hell. I sighed and laid my head on Bella's chest. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same.

"Edward, I want you know something. I will be here the whole time. I won't leave your side for anything. You go through pain, I will endure it with you. You are happy, I will be happy. You are sad, I will be sad. Nothing can pull me from your side." Bella vowed. She tightened her grip on me ever so slightly.

"I know, and that's why I love you." I said and pulled myself even closer to her. If that was physically possible.

"Are you ready?" She asked me after a minute of silence. I nodded and reluctantly pulled myself off Bella. I laid on the bed with Bella beside me.

"Are you ready?" I asked as she slowly sat up. She nodded and gave me a smile. We stared into each others eyes before she leaned over me.

She turned my head slightly and took a deep breath. She took one hand off my head and reached over for my hand. I held her hand tightly and took a deep breath. Bella leaned into my neck and placed a kiss on my vein.

"I love you." She whispered before I felt her teeth sink into my skin.

I threw my head back onto the pillow and let out a scream. Bella's hand tightened around my hand slightly as she pulled away. She stared into my eyes and she brought our intertwined hands up to her mouth. I let out another scream as she sank her teeth into my wrist. She moved to my other wrist but I barely registered her movements. I was slipping into the blackness already.

The last thing I saw before I fell into blackness was Bella's beautiful golden eyes.

* * *

**There we go! I will update soon!**

**Review!**


	6. 12th Hour

**Short chap.. I know I'm sorry... Been busy all day and haven't had much time to write...**

* * *

**Bella POV... **

12 hours. 12 hours into his transformation and he has screamed out in pain 15 times. Every time he screams I blame myself in a way, because I caused this to happen, to start. I bit him, which lead to his pain.

I ran my hand through his hair as another scream filled the silence. I have my other hand on my stomach and our baby would kick every so often. I smiled at the fact that our baby is a miracle. It is truly a gift sent from God above.

Some of our kind may say that God has no mercy, no love or no thought to us. But our little kicking machine, that is possibly bruising my rock hard stomach, is just an example of some sort of work of God.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered to Edward as his scream died down. I climbed off our bed quickly and ran into the bathroom. I wet a washcloth and ran back to Edward. I laid the washcloth on Edward's forehead.

Before I climbed back on the bed I looked down at my stomach. My baby bump is a bit bigger than what is was earlier and I can tell that if I leave this shirt on it will eventually be to small. I looked up at Edward who was laying, somewhat peacefully on the bed.

I sighed and walked into our closet. I slipped out of my jeans and and my black and pink plaid shirt. I slipped on a pair of my blue smurf pajama pants and a matching blue tank top. Sure I didn't need to sleep, so I didn't need the pajamas but they are comfortable and I wear them to bed with Edward.

As a scream took over Edward again I was back at his side telling him I was sorry and that I love him.

**Edward POV...**

Pain. Burning. And More Pain. As I lay immobile I couldn't stop the screams that fell from my lips. I knew my screams were torturing Bella, she never liked to see me in any kind of pain. I could feel her cool hand in my hair and I could hear her sweet words in my head.

I tried to stay quiet but it was impossible. Another scream filled my ears, burned my throat and brought another, 'I'm sorry'.

**Jasper POV... Back In Time A Few Hours...**

Alice and I lay on the sand together letting the Tropical sun wash over us. We decided to come to Isle Esme for a vacation before we start school, again. We haven't had enough alone time since we became family a couple years back.

Carlisle and Esme asked us to asked us to become part of their family. Which at the time was only Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett. Alice and I gladly accepted their offer. Since we were already friends it was an easy adjustment into the family life.

Our cover story is that Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive parents. We are moving to Forks, Washington when we get back from our vacation. A few months after we moved into Carlisle and Esme's elegant mansion Esme asked me if we had been in contact with Bella. At the time we hadn't I tried calling her but I never got a hold of her. She had switched her number and I didn't have it.

"Oh." Alice gasped. She sat up with _that _look in her eyes.

"What is it, Hun?" I asked. I drew circles on her back while the vision took over her mind. I felt her cringe and tense up. "Alice, everything okay?" I asked.

"I, uh, yeah. It's just that Bella just changed Edward." She said. She turned around and faced me. "And well, umm, Bella, she, uh...

* * *

**Well there you go! :) **

**Update soon...**

**Review!**


	7. It'll Be Okay

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**This chap is about 400 words longer than the last one.. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

As I lay next to Edward and listen to his screams, I almost can't stand it. His screams are so pained and sad, it hurts me. We are only a day into his transformation. I just want to take the pain away. I would endure the pain for him, I would do or give anything to stop his pain.

Suddenly I heard a car in the distance. It was traveling rather fast to be a human driving. I waited and listened. Listening was easy considering Edward is laying somewhat peacefully on the bed. He is wiggling a bit, but that's normal.

The car got closer and I couldn't hear heartbeats, or talking for that matter. The car skidded to a stop in our snowy front yard, two doors opened then closed, there were some foot steps.

"Bella you out here?!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Edward let out a scream, a loud scream. I squeezed his hand lightly and tried to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry." I chanted quietly. Edward's scream died down and I heard someone outside talking.

"Bella, can we come in?" The familiar voice asked worriedly.

"We're upstairs." I called out. There was the rattling of a door handle.

"NO, NOT THE DOOR!" Alice yelled. "Jasper I made that door by hand! You will not kick it in!" Alice scolded him.

"It's locked." Jasper protested.

"It's called a key or someone opening the door." Alice argued.

"I'm not coming down there but you can come up here." I said walking over to the window. I opened it and came face to face with the faces I haven't seen in years.

"Jasper, Alice." I said to myself quietly. I was suddenly worried about my baby. They don't know, and it may make for one awkward visit.

"Bella." Jasper said, like he couldn't believe he was actually seeing me. I waved them up and then I backed up. In a second Alice was hugging me, Jasper jumped up and stood by the window.

"It's so good to see you, Bella. It's been too long." Alice said. I hugged her back and smiled at Jasper. He had his jaw clenched and his eyes were hard. I assumed it was due to Edward's pain.

Alice pulled away and walked over to the bed. She kissed Edward's forehead and sat next to him. Jasper came over and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back, careful not to touch our stomachs. If he didn't know that wasn't the way to find out.

"How long has he been out?" Jasper asked. I walked over to the bed and sat on Edward's other side. Jasper sat at the foot of the bed next to Alice.

"24 hours exactly." I said while looking at Edward's pained expression. Edward seemed to relax a little bit, his jaw wasn't as tight and his hands weren't clenched so tight. i looked up at Jasper and he gave me a sly smile.

"Thank you." I said to Jazz. I laid down next to Edward and carefully hid my stomach without making it seem that way. Jasper nodded and sighed. "So, I'm guessing you just didn't come to attempt to kick in my door." I said lightly. I glanced at Alice and she had her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No, we were on vacation when Alice got your decision to change Edward. She also got something else but she said it would be better if we came here and you told me." Jasper said. I looked back at Alice and sighed. She knows.

"Yeah, probably." I mumbled. A scream filled the silence. "I'm sorry." I whispered to Edward. His scream died down and he relaxed a bit.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked, referring to what I needed to tell him.

"Well, depends on how you look at it." I started.

"How should I look at it?" Jasper asked, eyeing Alice and I.

"You should be happy, Dear." Alice said resting a hand on Jasper arm. Jasper nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Jasper, Alice, I'm pregnant." I said slowly. Alice smiled and Jasper started.

_Alice and Jasper, those are pretty names. Will you give me a pretty name? I want a pretty name. Are Alice and Jasper my grandma and grandpa? Aunt and Uncle? Family friends? Mommy, is Daddy okay? He keeps screaming. _That little voice said.

I rested my hand on my stomach and my baby started kicking. I reached over Edward and grabbed Jasper's hand. I laid it on my stomach and we waited a second before there were little kicks hitting Jasper's hand. Jasper stared at my stomach, the same way Edward had.

_Mommy? _The little voice asked.

"Of, course I will give you a pretty name. Alice and Jasper are something even more special to you. And of course Daddy is okay. He is becoming more like me, everything will be okay." I whispered, not sure if my baby could hear me. Alice and Jasper looked at me like I'd gone crazy. I had an idea about what Alice and Jasper could be to our baby, but I would have to talk to Edward.

"I can hear her. Or him... She asked if I am going to give her a pretty name and she asked what you 2 are to her. Grandparents, Aunt and Uncle or friends." I explained.

"I am not old enough to be a grandparent." Alice protested. "And the thought of being your mother. Huh, yeah right." Alice teased me. We laughed. Jasper was still staring at my stomach. He still had his hand on my stomach, waiting for more kicking.

"It should be impossible." Jasper whispered.

"I have a theory about that..." I said. Jasper pulled back but his eyes didn't leave my stomach. Alice leaned forward and rested her hand on my stomach. Our baby started kicking her hand.

"Her...or his kick feels like a feather touching your skin." Alice giggled. She pulled back when the kicking stopped.

"A feather? More like a ton of bricks falling on you. I swear if she or he kicks any harder my stomach will be bruised." I laughed. Alice and Jasper joined in. We stopped laughing when Edward let out a scream. Jasper's jaw clenched and Alice placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Are you sure Daddy is okay? That's the 83rd time he has screamed since he started screaming. _My baby's voice flooded my head.

"Everything will be okay." I wasn't sure if I was reassuring my baby, Edward, Jasper, or myself.

* * *

**I just love Bella and Edward's baby!**

**And yes, you have to wait a little bit longer for Bella's theory.. :) hehehe**

**Review?!**


	8. Crooked Smile

**Here we go.. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner... The holiday was kind-a crazy... Well, that's the holidays with my family.. Lol**

**Yes, we get a look into Jasper's mind (about the baby!) in this chap and a big surprise at the end!**

* * *

**Jasper POV... **

A baby. Bella is pregnant. Bella is going to have a baby. Bella only has a theory on how she is pregnant. The baby is kicking. The baby is talking to Bella in her head? Bella is pregnant?

It's too much for one person to take in. Alice seems to be adjusting just fine to her best friend being pregnant. Bella seems to be doing just fine with the change. I wonder if Bella is going to tell the Cullens. The family, our family, her family. She is part of the family even if she doesn't know it.

Esme and Rose would be excited. Emmett would be extactic. And Carlisle would try to figure out a reasonable explanation, and once he has done that he would be happy for Bella and Edward. Alice would be happy to shop for the baby everyday. And I... I would... What would I do with a baby around?

What is the baby? Vampire? Human? Vampire-Human Hybrid?

How will it act? Will it be mature enough not to massacre the whole town? Will it be able to understand the intensity of our secret?

Is it a boy? A girl? Is is twins? Triplets? Sextuplets? What does Bella want it to be?

What will it eat? Blood? Food?

How will Bella give birth to it? You can't exactly give a vampire a c-section.

Who will deliver it? Carlisle? You can't take a pregnant vampire to a human doctor.

When will it be ready to come out? A month? Nine months? The baby is already kicking and Bella looks about 3 months pregnant.

"I know that look. What are you thinking about?" Bella asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her and sighed.

"The baby." I said with a smile. I may not know what is going to happen but I am happy for Bella. It is a miracle. Bella smiled but her smile faltered when Edward let out another scream.

"So, Bell, are you going to tell Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme?" Alice asked when Edward relaxed.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Carlisle about something." Bella said with a smile. "If I'm right then my baby is truly a miracle." She added.

**Bella POV... 12 Hours After J&A Leave... 36 Hours Into Edward's Change...**

Why? Why is this happening to my Darling? Oh right, because I caused this! I don't regret saving him from that accident, God no I don't. But I just wish there was a less painless way to become a vampire. In the last 12 hours he has screamed 23 times.

_Mommy, it will be okay. Just like you said, Daddy is okay. Right? _My baby asked. I laid both my hands on my growing stomach and sighed.

"Yes, baby, Daddy is okay." I said. "Do you want to hear a story? Alice brought over Daddy's old books." I asked.

_A story would be wonderful. Will it help Daddy? _My baby asked.

"Yes, I think it will." I whispered. I climbed off the bed and walked over to the box of books. A lot of Edward's old books are Dr. Seuss books. I picked up a few and walked back to the bed. I looked at the ones I grabbed and laughed.

"I picked up Daddy's favorite book, when he was little." I laughed.

"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish by Dr. Seuss..." I started.

**12 Hours Later... 2 Days Into Edward's Change...**

Only 1 more day. 1 more day, then my Darling won't be screaming in pain. 1 more day and my Darling will see how round I am already from our miracle baby. I look like I'm 6 months pregnant already and it's only been 2 days! That just makes me wonder how the pregnancy is going to work out. 9 months? A month? 4 months? A week? There are so many options.

"Only one more day my love." I whispered to Edward.

**12 hours later... 2 1/2 Days Into Edward's Change... **

As I lay next to Edward I can hear his heart slowing down.

_Thud thump, thud thump, thud thump, thud thud thu- _

I bit my bottom lip and waited for any sign that he was awake. He didn't move, didn't make a sound. I was starting to worry. I waited semi-patiently for 2 whole minutes.

"Edward?" I asked. He didn't make any other movement than a crooked smile.

* * *

**YAY! Edward's awake... only took me like 4 chaps to get through his change.. **

**Update soon...**

**Review**


	9. Awake

**Alright, I made this chap longer because I love you all... And because you all wanted to see Edward awake! And his reaction to the baby.. and anything else I put in this chapter.. **

**You still have to wait for Bella's theory though...**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

As the pain and burning slowly started to die down I could hear Bella talking. No, she was singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are..." She sang quietly. After that she didn't talk again. I could hear her quiet breathing. She stopped breathing when the pain started to dull. Everything was quiet as a mouse. No breathing, no talking, no movement.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly. I couldn't help but smile. She let out her breath after holding it in.

"He's okay. Edward's okay. Crap, I'm huge. Will he notice? Of course he will. What am I thinking? I'm as big as a house... At least I feel that way." Bella said. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Bella why are you talking like that?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Like what? I didn't say anything." Bella said. I felt the bed move next to me.

I had to see my angel, I finally opened my eyes and came face to paint with the ceiling. I could see every detail in the paint, I could see the dust particles between me and the ceiling. I could taste them on my tongue. My eyes darted around the room looking for my angel.

I finally spotted her. She was sitting criss-cross apple sauce next to me. She had a smile set on her full pink lips, her lips set in perfect balance with her nose, eyes and forehead. Her face was framed with her long mahogany, red tinted hair. Her hair flowed down her back and brought my attention to her chest. Even though she was in her Jammie tank-top she was perfect.

My eyes traveled just a bit farther down until I spotted the beach ball stomach she has. My eyes traveled back up until I stopped at her eyes. Our gazes stayed locked until I sat up. I moved faster than I thought I did. I looked around confused.

"The speed is something to get used to." Bella laughed. Her laugh was magical, amazing, jingling silver bells.

"Why did you say you were as big as a house?" I asked. She isn't a house, she is a walking goddess who is carrying my child. _My child. _I'm going to be a father.

"Darling, I didn't say that." Bella said. "I didn't say that. Did I? Oh, God! Did I really say it out loud?" Bella said? Her lips didn't move. How can you talk without moving your lips? It's almost impossible.

"Are you talking to yourself out loud?" I asked.

"What do you think I said?" She asked. She had one of her hands resting on her stomach.

"This is exactly what you said, 'I didn't say that. Did I? Oh, God! Did I really say it out loud?'." I said. Her face went from confused to understanding.

"Edward, you my dear have a power." Bella said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything.

_Mind reading, Darling. _I heard. Bella only had a smile on her pink perfect lips. They didn't move.

My eyes were drawn to the tiny movement in my angel's stomach. She smiled even bigger and looked at her stomach.

_Mommy, can you tell Daddy I love him? I love him so much. _I heard. It was a quiet sound, a musical sound. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I loved the sound.

"Is that our baby?" I asked quietly. I didn't look up from my angel's stomach.

"If you just heard our baby ask me to tell me that she loves you than yes, that is our baby." Bella smiled. I leaned forward and hugged my angel. I wrapped her in a hug and didn't let go. I pulled her into my lap and squeezed tightly.

"Uh, Edward, um, baby, that's to tight." Bella said squirming. I instantly let go but Bella stayed sitting in my lap.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I very, very, _very_ carefully ran my hand through her hair.

_Mommy? Can Daddy hear me? Daddy? Can you hear me?_ I heard. I smiled brightly at the sound.

"Yes, baby I can hear you. Can you hear me?" I asked. I laid both of my hands on my angel's stomach and listened.

_Daddy! I'm so happy! Mommy said that you were going to be okay and you are! Mommy read me your favorite book! Then she sang a song that used to make you fall asleep! Then... then... Mommy what were their names? _I heard. Our baby sounded so happy.

"Alice and Jasper." My angel said.

_Yes, Alice and Jasper, they stopped by and they loved me! _Our baby thought.

"That's wonderful, baby." I said. I placed a kiss on my angel's stomach then trailed kisses up to her lips. After that the 3 of us sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other. Bella and our baby were lost in their thoughts while I heard everyone of them. It was weird to be inside their heads.

"Darling?" Bella asked.

"Hmmm," I hummed. I sat contently with my angel in my arms.

"Are you ready to hunt?" She asked.

"Hunting. Umm, I don't know how to hunt." I said. Bella smiled and pulled me off the bed.

"Oh yes you do. You just don't know it yet." Bella said with a smile. She walked into our closet and she pulled out an outfit for herself. She slipped on her gray yoga pants and a red tank top. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

**Some Time Later...**

The sweet warm blood flooded my mouth. I drank the bear greedily. I was just about done with the bear when I caught a much sweeter scent. Strawberries. I dropped my bear and spun around. My angel was leaning against a tree smiling at me. I walked over and wrapped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my jaw.

"I'm going to have to get used to you being a vampire." She laughed.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you don't need me to protect you from the big bad animals of the forest, or the scary monsters in your nightmares, or the vampires who have tried to take you from me." She said.

"I still need you to protect me, just not from any of those things." I reasoned.

"What else is there?" She asked, confused.

"Well, after my year is up, you will need to protect me from human females." I explained. Bella growled quietly at the thought and tightened her grip on my neck. "Don't worry love, you can turn them into canned soup in an instant." I laughed. She laughed too and took my hand.

"Come on, I caught Alice and Jasper's scents a few miles back. Time to go see the Cullens." Bella said.

"The Cullens? As in Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Yes, and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen and Jasper Cullen. The Cullens have become a coven." She laughed.

_Will the Cullens like me? _Our baby thought.

"Of course they will, baby." Bella and I said together.

* * *

**I just love the baby..**

**Review!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I want your guys' opinions on the baby..**

**Boy?**

**Girl?**

**And some name suggestions... I don't have any picked out so HELP!**


	10. Who? Who's Dangerous?

**CHAPTER 10! I'm so excited... **

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in about a week but I had a bit of writers block... Every time I sat down to write nothing came out...**

**Oh, well it's out now.. and you have to wait just a bit longer for Bella's theory... **

* * *

**Bella POV...**

Edward and I ran through the forest hand in hand. And I was starting to feel rather nervous. I hadn't seen Rose, Esme or Emmett in over 12 years. Carlisle in about 2. Alice and Jasper less than 24 hours. Edward and I showing up would be big. Edward being a vampire even bigger. Us being engaged, possibly expected but big. Me being pregnant, the biggest.

It's going to be a lot to drop on them but they can handle it. They will be happy regardless.

"Belly, you should relax." Edward said lovingly.

"I am relaxed." I protested. We both knew I was nervous and he knew _exactly _what was going on in my head.

"I think you need to be extremely relaxed." Edward's voice lowered and he removed his hand from mine. He slipped his arm around my waist and scooped me up, bridal style. He slowed his pace as he carried me. He slowed us down to a snail's crawl. He smiled that crooked smile and leaned down.

The snail pace that his feet were moving at must have affected the rest of his body because his movements were slow and careful. Teasingly slow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. He laughed against my lips as our kiss molded our bodies. He came to a complete stop and we didn't move or break apart for a good 3 minutes.

Edward pulled away from my lips but his lips never left my skin. He trailed kisses down my neck, his hand slipped under my shirt and he pulled it up over my stomach. He held me close to him while he kissed my stomach repeatedly. Finally he pulled away from my stomach and smiled at me.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked.

"I have an idea." I said with a smile. He smiled his crooked smile.

"I love you more than, more than... there are words to explain how much I love you. I can say I love you but I can never truly explain exactly how much you mean to me. You mean more to me than my own life." Edward whispered. He stared deep into my eyes and I could see the love in his eyes.

"I love you more than my own life too, Darling." I whispered. We stayed there for a while until it started to rain. We both laughed and Edward set me on the ground.

"Come on let's get to the Cullen's before we get soaked." Edward laughed.

"It's too late for that." I laughed when the rain started to come down harder. We were both soaked with in seconds. We ran through the forest hand in hand until we came to a yard clearing. The giant white mansion sat there staring me in the face.

Memories, the memories that haunted me the first years of my life came to my sight. They flooded my mind, taking over.

_As I walked up to our house I noticed the front door was open. The front door is never left wide open. Amy always makes sure its closed. I walked up to the door and into the house. I shut and locked the door, just like it should be. _

_"Amy?" I called out. She didn't answer, nor did I hear anyone in the house. I walked into the kitchen and saw broken glass and water on the floor near the island. _

_"AMY!" I yelled. I whipped around the island. There she lay, cold and lifeless on the floor. I sank to her side and checked for a pulse. Amy is... was the only mother I have ever known. Amy and Jack adopted me when I was 16. The chances of a teenager getting adopted is unlikely. They are... were my silver lining. _

_That's when I realized that Jack should be home. _

_"JACK!" I yelled. I ran from Amy's side, around the first floor. No sign of Jack. I yelled his name repeatedly as I ran about the house. I ran up the stairs when I heard low moaning. I raced down the hall and into Jack and Amy's room. Jack lay barely alive on the floor. _

_"Jack!" I exclaimed. I fell to his side and looked him over for injuries. I found nothing, no bleeding, no cuts. _

_"Bella, run." Jack mumbled. _

_"No." I cried, I shook my head vigorously. I wasn't going to leave him here to die alone. He tried to sit up but his head fell into my lap. _

_"Bella, he's dangerous. Go." Jack mumbled. He weakly lifted his hand to my cheek. _

_"Who? Who's dangerous?" I asked. His hand fell from my cheek and landed on his chest. His eyes fell closed and a tear ran down his cheek. _

_"No, Jack! Come back to me! JACK!" I yelled at him. I cried into his shirt as I tried to find a sign of life. I found none. _

_"Pity, I have to kill you too, you're very pretty." A voice said from behind me. Then the burning pain and darkness over took me. _

"Belly, come on baby. What's happening? What is that?" Edward asked. My vision returned and so did Edward's dull amber eyes.

"That was the day I lost the only 2 people I ever cared about... The day I died along side my adoptive father." I said in a dead voice. I didn't allow myself to feel the pain and loss I felt the first years of my vampire life.

* * *

**So what you think? **

**I'm still open to baby genders and names... **

**REVIEW! **


	11. Theory

**Here you go! You finally get to find out Bella's theory.. **

**Still open on the baby names and gender!**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

Edward just stared at me. I could see several things in his eyes but I couldn't place any of them. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and pulled myself to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered. I smiled at his attempt to comfort me, but it was working.

"It's alright. Nothing we can do about it now, that was a long time ago." I said. I gave him a light squeeze then pulled back a little bit. We stared into each other's eyes for a long minute before Edward sighed heavily.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked toward the house then back at me.

"Alice, is getting impatient." He laughed.

"Of, course she is. Have the rest of them heard us?" I asked. He shook his head. I nodded and faced the mansion again. Edward kept an arm around my waist as we walked toward the big white house. I could hear the Cullen's slow their activities as they heard us. I took a deep breath before I knocked 3 times on the door.

There was a quiet _swoosh _of air before the door opened to reveal Carlisle. His eyes nearly fell out of his sockets when he saw us. His eyes ran over Edward and then over me. His eyes stopped on my stomach. His eyes switched quickly between me, my stomach and Edward.

"Carlisle who's her-" Esme started but she stopped when she spotted us. In seconds everyone was standing behind Carlisle. They all stared at my stomach, they weren't stupid, they knew what a pregnant belly looked like.

"What is that?!" Rosalie shrieked. She pushed past her family and grabbed my left hand. She twisted my hand back and forth while she admired my ring.

"It seems we have quiet a bit to catch up on." Carlisle said finally speaking.

"That we do." Edward and I said together. They lead us into the living room without another word and we all settled into the couches.

"Who would like to start?" Rose asked.

"Hopefully Bella or Edward." Emmett said.

"Thank you captain obvious. I was talking to them." Rose said to her mate, clearly annoyed. Edward and I shared a look before I spoke.

"I guess I will." I said. Everyone nodded satisfied and waited for me to start. "Well, hmm, okay... 5 days before Edward's most recent birthday he told me that he wanted _every _human experience." I said, trying to hint without totally embarrassing Edward or myself. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose and Jasper all nodded but Emmett seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Rose leaned over and whispered into his ear. A second later he burst out laughing.

"Emmett, if you value your life I suggest you stop laughing, now." Alice said, throwing a knowing look to Edward. I looked over at my love and saw how embarrassed he looked. He pulled me all the way into his lap and hid his face in my hair. I kissed his head before continuing.

"Let's just say he got what he wanted. Then on his birthday he took me to our new home and asked me to marry him. And of course I said yes." I felt Edward kiss my neck while he hid in my hair. "Later that day I went out hunting, when suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach. I knew what it could mean and I ran over every possibility. I ran back to the house to find it empty. Jane and Alec had come and taken Edward." I snarled quietly. Edward tightened his grip on my waist and kissed my neck again.

There was a quiet growl coming from everyone. They knew who Jane and Alec are... were. And they know what Jane and Alec can do...could do.

"Let's just say that when I got Edward back a little while later, Jane and Alec didn't live much longer then that." I growled. Everyone sighed in relief.

"So, if Jane and Alec are dead won't the Volturi come looking for them?" Esme asked.

"Most likely." Carlisle, Jasper and I said at the same time. We knew the Volturi and we 3 have been around the longest out of our little group here. And I have had my fair share of run-in's with the Volturi.

"Anyway, once they were taken care of, I told Edward he is going to be a daddy." I felt Edward smile against my neck and I couldn't help but smile to. "Then about 10 o' clock I started the transformation. It was 2 and a half very long days for me. Alice and Jasper stopped by about halfway through his change. Then once Edward woke up we went hunting. And here we are..." I finished.

"It was 11:03." Edward stated. He pulled his face out of my hair but never loosened his grip.

"Oh yeah, right, because it was 10:43 when I told you about our baby." I said remembering. Edward nodded and kissed my cheek.

"So how are you pregnant?" Rose asked. I took a deep breath but stayed silent for a minute.

"Yes, Bella, how are you pregnant?" Edward asked. Everyone looked at him then back to me. They soon realized that I hadn't told Edward.

"I think it's my power."

* * *

**There you have it... Bella's theory...**

**Review!**


	12. Daddy

**Okay I know it's been a while since I updated... Sorry bout that... I've been busy w xmas and what not... **

**BIG TWIST! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

I sat in silence while everyone stared at me. No one said anything, no one blinked, no one took a single breath.

_Mommy, did you break them? _ I heard my baby ask. I laid my hands on my stomach.

"I don't know baby." I whispered. Due to my comment everyone continued to stare at me. With everyone staring at me I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I started to fidget and wiggle in Edward's grasp.

In all my life I have figured out that when someone stares at you too long, it can't always end well. Even though I knew the Cullen's would never hurt me I wasn't going to sit here and wait.

"I-I, um, I'm a...just gonna go for a walk." I said slowly. I peeled Edward's arms off me and stood up. His arms fell into his lap and I walked out the back door. My walk was faster than most walks. I ended up running through the forest. I hadn't realized where I was until I stopped at the edge of a meadow.

I sighed and sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. The meadow was filled with light green grass and dandelions, along with some wild flowers. The meadow was so peaceful. I didn't know how long I sat there watching the wind play in the grass and flowers but I faintly heard someone calling my name.

I didn't answer, I didn't want to be found. I got comfortable against my tree and just wished I could disappear. I didn't get that luxury though.

"Ahh, Isabella. I should have known." An all to familiar voice said. I was on my feet in seconds and facing 5 vampires, I never wanted to see again. My name calling was getting louder, I just wish they would hurry up.

"You know this won't end well, right?" I asked the voice, the face, the vampire, Aro Volturi. Obviously no one notice my stomach.

"You are greatly outnumbered." Was all Aro said. Suddenly there were about 20 vampires in my once peaceful meadow. The person calling my name was getting quieter. As I stood there I tried to plan my attack against the Volturi and focus on the person calling my name.

Planning was a second nature, so I could easily do both tasks. I had my plan in place and I had the name ready to go. I charged at the group and 5 charged at me. I took care of them and once I was done with them 5 more came at me. 10 down... I could barely hear my name now. I ripped another vampire apart while everyone stared at me. Staring was never good. I ripped apart one more vampire before I made my decision. Only 11 down out of 20. Over half, good enough for me.

"JASPER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**Jasper POV... **

I knew Bella was getting uncomfortable under our stares, but I couldn't stop staring. Then when she walked out I knew someone had to go after her. As soon as she was out of hearing distance Edward stood up. I stood up also and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here, I'll go get her." I said. He shook his head and pulled his shoulder out from under my hand.

"I'll get her." He said.

"Edward, please, she... there are things you don't know about her yet. The things she has tried to hide from everyone but they all come out at some point. I know what she's feeling right now. Let me go get her." I said, practically begging him. He sighed slowly and nodded. I nodded and followed after Bella.

I followed her scent but after a while she seemed to be all over. Zig-zagging and crossing over previous trails, like she was going in circles. I sighed and started to call out her name.

After about 10 minutes of calling her name, I finally got a response. She yelled my name but it sounded like a whisper, she was farther away than I thought. I ran toward the sound and in a second I found Bella in a similar situation as the day we met.

Only this time she was surrounded by the Volturi and several mature vampires instead of newborns. Bella has always had a _thing _with the Volturi. As a newborn she was the one to be feared by all humans and vampires alike.

But the Volturi couldn't kill her because they couldn't find any solid evidence that she did anything. Aro couldn't search her thoughts, Jane couldn't mentally set her on fire, Alec couldn't take away her senses, I couldn't feel her emotions. No power ever worked on her when she was a newborn and for a few years after that.

Once she shook the Volturi after a few years she started to soften up. I could feel her emotions, and eventually I could influence them. When Edward came along she turned into Jello but her past 'monster' kept her strong.

So to see Strong Pregnant Jello Bella being pinned down by 5 vampires was hard to deal with. I tensed up and all I saw was red. I launched myself at the 5 vampires and they easily went. Bella stood up and I took a defensive position in front of her.

"Jasper Whitlock, so nice to see you around." Aro said. I growled quietly and he laughed. "Why so protective of little Bella?" He asked. I growled again, unable to speak.

"Have you finally settled down with her? Major Whitlock settling down with a criminal?" Aro cackled. I tensed to pounce but Bella grabbed my arm. She held me back and took a step in front of me.

"Aro, we have done nothing wrong. Leave us." She said, her voice full of authority. Aro looked taken back at her voice. I soon realized that she had a defensive position in front of me and that her eyes were pitch black. I tried to calm her down but I couldn't find her emotions. I sooner realized that she wasn't Jello Bella anymore, she was 'Monster Bella'.

"Alas my dear, you have committed murder." Aro said. Bella growled loudly, scaring everyone.

"I was defending my mate! I had a right to kill them! GOD! If only you would have stayed around for my human life, that vampire wouldn't have killed two very innocent people! If you would have kept me instead of dumping me at a orphnage, I would be a different person! I wouldn't be who I am today, I would be some _PERFECT VOLTURI PRINCESS!_ Isn't that right Daddy?" Bella sneered. She shocked the whole group into silence, including me and everyone behind us.

She growled again and killed the curious and scared by-standers. She stood right in front of Aro and smirked.

"And guess what, _Daddy, _I'm pregnant." She sneered. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded quickly and she took a step back.

"Bye-bye now, come again soooon!" She yelled sarcastically and waved as the 5 vampire departed. Everything was quiet for a minute before she took a deep breath and turned around.

"We have a lot more to talk about." Bella said while she bit her bottom lip.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sure none of you guessed this... **

**Don't worry, I won't go too deep into the Aro being a Daddy thing... But I will explain... **

**We will be back to Bella and Edward love soon... Promise!**

**Review!**


	13. New Theory

**Okay, I won't make excuses and I won't tell you some sob story. Because I've had the time and I don't have writers block. I've just been neglecting all of my writing. I don't have any stories in the waiting, I just have my procrastination skills. **

**As you have all asked, here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

After 15 minutes of no return, I decided to go after Jasper and Bella. The Cullens followed soon after me and when we came apon Jasper and Bella it was shocking. My pregnant mate was in a defensive position in front of Jasper and she was angry. Very angry. I could tell by how tense she was.

She yelled at the long black-haired vampire who stood there scared. I couldn't find Bella's thoughts but I could find the man's, so I could see Bella's face. Her normally golden eyes are pitch black. Her soft lips are pulled into a tight line. Her expression was filled with hate and anger. Her eyes held no emotion, they were so cold and dead. She wasn't my Bella anymore. I could get that from Jasper's mind.

The man and his guard left quickly, then Bella turned around slowly.

"We have a lot more to talk about." She said simply.

"I'll say, you're _Aro Volturi's_ daughter?!" Rose spit his name like it was an illness taking over the world. Bella licked her bottom lip, nervously.

"Yeah..." She seemed like she wanted to say more but didn't. She stood there stiff, her eyes black, her lips tight. She never looked more like a vampire than in this moment.

"Bella, why did you never tell us?" Esme asked softly. Bella was quiet while she just looked at Esme. Bella was searching for something in Esme, but I didn't know what. Bella closed her eyes and sighed. She seemed to be debating something inside. She opened her eyes and now they were dark amber.

"I was afraid of what you would think." She whispered. She looked like she wanted to cry. I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She just stood there in my arms for a minute but then she wrapped her arms around my waist.

_Wow, Edward can calm her down in an instant. I didn't think that was ever going to be possible. _Jasper thought. The other's thoughts were still twisting around the Bella and Aro deal.

"How would that be possible? Aro having a child. I mean he's a vampire." Emmett said. Bella nodded and pulled away from me. I moved behind her and pulled her into my chest. She leaned into my chest and I could tell she wasn't as tense.

"Vampire bodies can't change to birth a child.-" Bella started.

"Except in your case." Alice added. Bella laughed and nodded.

"Except in my case, for some reason. Anyway, human bodies can. So if a vampire male and a human female, you know... Then eventually the human may get had heard it was possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant, but after he killed the kids and the "creator". He had no one to test this on and with, and keep it a secret. So he did it himself with some human off the streets. Well that's where I came from. When I came out 9 months later, I looked human. I smelled human, I acted human, I was human. So Aro dumped me on an orphanage's front porch." Bella said, her voice was distant. She took a deep breath and prepared for more talking.

"Aro thought his little test failed or that there was something wrong with the human...my mother, who died during birth..." She took a deep breath and continued. "But what Aro didn't know that with us girls, well, we take our time to become a vampire. 18 years to be exact. I grew up in the orphanage, never getting a second look due to something about me. So I was never adopted." She took another deep breath.

"Until I was 16, Amy and Jack came along. They were my light at the end of the tunnel. 2 years later on my 18th birthday I came home to Amy dead and Jack close behind her. H-he died in my arms. There was nothing I could do." Bella let a sob escape as she sank to the ground and I with her. After a few minutes she continued. "A-anyway, I heard this voice behind me but before he could kill me I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I don't know what stopped him but he left me. I was already changing. When I woke up a few hours later I was re-born. Dropped onto my new path, with forever to walk it." She stopped talking and I assumed she was done. I was wrong.

"I found all this out during my second run in with the Volturi. When Aro finally recognized me. He told me most of this, but I continued my research and reasoning. Ever since then every time I faced death, it fell through due to "lack of evidence". But I know the real reason, I am Aro Volturi's daughter and he can't stand to see me killed." She finished. Everyone was quiet for a long while until Rose spoke.

"If you're Aro's daughter, will you ever take the throne?" Rose asked. Bella laughed.

"I suppose if that day ever comes than yeah, I guess I will." Bella said half unsure and half amused.

"Does anyone else know about this except you and Aro?" Carlisle asked. Bella shook her head.

"Aro doesn't want how I exist to become known. There is nothing strange about me so no one needs to know how I came into this life. If anyone in the Volturi found out Aro's secret then he could be killed, along with me." Bella said. I tensed at the thought of Bella being killed. She must have noticed my discomfort.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me." She whispered. The other's heard but ignored it like they hadn't heard. Bella due random patterns on my arm, which was wrapped around her stomach.

"Do you think that you can get pregnant because of what you are?" Emmett asked. Everyone turned to face him. "Look, I know she a vampire like the rest of us but she _was _human before a vampire... Okay, that's not what I meant... She wasn't changed like the rest of us, she changed of like super un-natural causes going on inside her. Her change was seriously pre-planned, not just some decision... Gah!" Emmett tried to explain. "She changed because her father is a vampire, not because she was bitten. There! I got it out right!" Emmett finished exasperated.

* * *

**Anyone suspect that? And from Emmett of all people... :) **

**'Till next time (And that won't be 2 months form now...)**

**Review? **


	14. Alice, Alice, Alice

**Here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

We stared at Emmett and he just stood there.

"It could be possible." Carlisle said. Then he started talking about planning and what we were going to do when the baby got here. I wasn't listening.

"Wait, wait, wait.." I said intruptuing him. Everyone turned to look at me. "We don't even know what the baby is. How do we start planning when we don't know? Is he... or she vampire? Half-vampire? Human? And I already look 6 months pregnant in 3 days. Am I the only one concerned about this?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Edward whispered so low only I could hear him. I tried to keep from yelling. How am I the only one concerned about this?

"And we still have a lot to do. We need a nursery... clothes... diapers. The list keeps going." I said.

"You're right." Alice said. She had a smile break out across her face. "I've got it!" She exclaimed a minute later. Edward sighed quietly and Alice was practically vibrating.

"Esme, Emmett, Jasper you three will work on the nursery at Bella and Edward's place. Bella, Edward and Carlisle you three are house ridden until the baby comes. Rose and I are on shopping duty!" She squealed.

Jasper and Emmett sighed, Rose and Esme smiled, Carlisle and Edward nodded and I pouted.

"Awww.. Don't be that way Bella." Alice whined. She clearly got a vision of my plan to strangle her. Edward laughed quietly.

"Fine, but only if you don't go overboard on the shopping." I said sternly. It was her turn to pout. Jasper couldn't contain his laughter. He knew what Alice was like when she went shopping, always overboard.

"Come on Rose." She said. She walked away and mumbled something along the lines of, "not a mother yet and she's already bossy".

"I'm only bossy out of love!" I called after her. The others started laughing. She stopped and turned around.

"You are supposed to be at the house." She called back. She turned and ran away, Rose hot on her heels.

I fell into a pout. I didn't want to be house ridden. I guess it's better than bed-ridden though.

"Yes, some pregnant women have to be bed ridden. You should be grateful." Edward said. I nodded. Halfway knowing that he was responding to my thoughts. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper looked confused.

_Oh, right we didn't tell them about you. _I thought to Edward.

"How could it have slipped our minds?" Edward chuckled. I just shrugged.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, why are you talking to yourself?" Jasper asked. Edward and I both laughed lightly.

_Do you want to tell them? _I thought.

"Sure." Edward said. I nodded and smiled. "I'm a mind reader." Edward said to the Cullens. Emmett's jaw dropped. Carlisle's, Esme's and Jasper's eyes got wide.

"Emmett, close your mouth you're gonna start catching flies." I said. He shut his mouth and continued to stare.

"Thank you, Esme. No, Jasper. I'm not sure, Carlisle. Emmett, please stop." Edward said.

"Creepy." Emmett said. Carlisle seemed to be thinking about something. Esme something, as well.

"Well, Emmett, Jasper and I should get to work." Esme said. Emmett and Jasper groaned quietly. I'm sure they would rather be doing something else. When it came to decorating with Esme, everything had to be perfect.

"Edward, Bella, is the house locked up?" She asked.

"The front door is. The backdoor should be unlocked. If not our bedroom window is unlatched. And Jasper don't go kicking in any doors." I laughed. He laughed too and nodded. The three took off toward our house.

My nursery was now in the hands of Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. My shopping now in the hands of Alice and Rose. What am I supposed to do?

"Be at the house." Edward said. Edward picked me up bridal style and kissed my forehead.

"Edward! Put me down!" I squealed. I was nearly 6 months pregnant and he was holding me like it was nothing.

"It is nothing, my love. You are as light as a feather." Edward said. He kissed my forehead again.

"Stop lying and put me down." I said sourly. I had to remember now... Edward was a vampire.

"I'm not lying." He said. He started toward the Cullen house and Carlisle walked beside us.

"Edward Anthony Masen, as your fiance I demand you put me down." I said. I had my arms awkwardly crossed over my chest, due to the closeness of Edward's chest. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he wasn't letting up.

"Isabella Marie, as your fiance I demand you let me carry you." He said. I huffed and looked away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his smug smile.

Soon the house came into view and Edward carried me inside. He sat with me on the couch. Carlisle walked upstairs mumbling something about research. I snuggled into Edward's lap, getting comfortable.

I ended up with my butt on the couch, legs drapped across Edward's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. For the first time in my vampire life I felt tired.

I wanted to be able to fall asleep and dream. I wanted to lay in Edward's warm, comforting arms and fall asleep - dreaming of what ever my subconscious conjured up. I wanted to be human, just so I could dream.

It seemed silly really, wanting to dream. Why would a vampire _want _to dream of something when we could probably make it come true.

* * *

**You like? **

**Update soon...**

**Review...**


	15. All We Really Need

**Warning: Super short chapter... **

**This chapter is really just a filler but also some insight into their minds. It's 11 o' clock at night, I'm exhausted but I couldn't let this chapter escape me. Once I started writing this chap I couldn't stop the flow.. :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

**Bella POV...**

It's been two days since Edward and I have seen anyone. I'm serious, Carlisle has locked himself in his study; Esme, Emmett and Jasper are still working on the nursery; and I'm assuming Rose and Alice are still shopping.

I'm starting to think that they left us. I've never really had a family during my vampire life, so why do I feel sad? I have Edward at my side all day long and I have my baby -our baby- connected to me in more ways than one. They are the only two people I will ever really need.

Right?

**Edward POV...**

I can tell, something is bothering my Bella. I don't have to read her mind to know what she is feeling. I know it's about the Cullens, I know she misses them. I know she loves me and our baby, but we aren't enough.

She wants the family. She wants the sisters, the brothers, the parents. She wants a normal family. Her two parents, her 4 siblings, her love and her child. She just doesn't know that, that is exactly what she wants. No, I know that is what she wants.

Will she ever know?

**Alice POV... **

A baby can never have too many clothes and toys. But Mother Hen told me not to go over board. I never thought it physically possible. I never thought I would be holding out on buying that outfit I see the baby wearing at its first birthday party. Or the toy the baby will get that birthday.

Rose can tell I'm holding back a little. She knows how I normally shop, straight to the point, but right now. Right now we are slowly strolling through the clothes, looking. Every now and then Rose or I will pick up a boy or girl outfit. Half and half.

What will the baby be, boy or girl?

**Esme POV...**

This nursery has to be perfect for a vampire or human baby. Sturdy enough for a strong vampire but gentle enough to comfort a crying human. Plus Bella and Edward have to love it too. I fell slightly pressured to do this alone. Alone being without Alice's helpful insight.

Emmett and Jasper don't have her gift and I can't get a hold of her. Oh well, the nursery will be perfect with or without Alice's input. I'm sure Bella, Edward and the baby will love it no matter what.

Won't they?

**Carlisle POV... **

Bella and Edward's baby isn't normal but from legends, myths and folk tales - it isn't something entirely new. From what I have researched this has happened only once before.

There is proof that this situation has happened before. There is proof that Bella and Edward's baby will survive. I never thought it possible but here the proof is, laid out in front of me.

Could it really be this way?

* * *

**Hmmm, what, oh, what is going on... **

**Does Bella really only need Edward and her baby? **

**Will Bella ever figure out exactly what she wants?**

**Will the baby be a boy or a girl? **

**Will Bella, Edward and the baby like the room? **

**What has Carlisle found out in his research?**


	16. Checkmate

**Alright, kind of a short chapter... But it's something right? **

**It's Carlisle's POV, but I won't bore you with his research and thoughts - well, not all of it at least...**

* * *

**Carlisle POV... **

I picked up my phone and dialed. He answered on the first ring.

"What? I'm kinda busy." He said.

"Hello, to you too Emmett." I said. He sighed.

"Sorry, Carlisle. Esme has had Jasper and I running around all day. She wants this room to be perfect." Emmett said. "Is it possible for a vampire to be exhausted?" He asked. I laughed.

"I'm not sure, Emmett. But your exhaustion will have to last a little longer. I need you back at the house." I said. Emmett sighed heavily.

"Just me?" He asked. He sounded a little happier but still exhausted.

"Yeah,-" I was interrupted by the sound of my mate's voice.

"Emmett! Get that paint in here!" She yelled.

"No can do Esme. Carlisle needs me back at the house." Emmett said.

"Stop making excuses and get in here!" Esme yelled.

"No, Carlisle really needs me." Emmett said.

"Give me that." Esme said. There was a rustling and some silence.

"Carlisle? Do you really need Emmett? I need him here. We have to finish this room before the baby comes." Esme said. I laughed at my wife's need for perfection.

"Yes dear. I'm sorry to take him away from such an important task, but there is one more important." I said.

"Alright then I'll send him over." She said. There was some more rustling.

"Be there in a minute." Emmett said. And before the line went dead Esme yelled at Jasper.

"Jasper! Bring the paint up here for me!" Esme yelled.

Then the line went dead. I laughed at my wife and walked out of my study. I walked down the stairs and found Edward and Bella sitting on the floor. They were both hunched over the chess board. Bella moved her queen and Edward's jaw dropped.

"Checkmate!" Bella cheered.

"You just... But..." Edward tried. "That makes the 16th time you've won at chess!" Edward said.

"Face it Edward, you can't beat me, because you can't read my mind." Bella said. Edward huffed and crossed his arms.

"Stupid mind shield." Edward mumbled. He turned away from Bella and pouted.

"Aww, Eddie, don't be like that." Bella said.

She carefully crawled across the floor and sat next to Edward. As she crawled across the floor, she was careful of her large belly. After a minute Bella crawled into Edward's lap and wrapped her arms around him. Edward sighed and uncrossed his arms. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Why can't I be mad at you for long?" He said softly. Bella laughed.

"Because you love me." Bella said.

"Nah, I don't think it's that." Edward said shaking his head.

"What else could it be then?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head, he wasn't going to tell her.

"Eddie, tell me, please." Bella said. He shook his head again. He was being stubborn. "Eddie, please." Bella begged.

"Hey, Carlisle, what'd you need?" Emmett asked walking in through the back door. Edward and Bella both jumped at the sound of his voice. They turned and looked at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" Edward asked.

"Checkmate." I said, then turned to Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's jaw drop, then he hid in Bella's hair. He was embarrassed.

"Emmett, I need you and Rose to go to the amazon and look for our friends, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. They may have some information on what Bella and Edward's baby is." I said.

"You found out what our baby is?" Bella asked.

"I believe so but, the Amazon coven may know more." I said.

"Rosey's shopping with Alice. I don't know where they are. They could be in Paris, knowing Alice." Emmett said. Bella gasped quietly.

"Em, that's where your wrong. Alice isn't in Paris and I'm not shopping anymore." Rose said walking in behind Emmett. Emmett seemed to relax suddenly. He turned and faced Rose.

"Rosey!" He exclaimed. Emmett wrapped Rose in a hug and they stood there for a long minute. They parted and Rose turned toward me.

"The Amazon, huh? Well, let's go."

"The Amazon coven should know something, if my sources and research is correct." I said. They both nodded and walked up the stairs. I watched after them as they disappeared down the hall.

"Carlisle," Bella said softly. I looked over at the young lady, I loved like a daughter. She bit her bottom lip and watched the ground intently.

"Yes Bella?" I asked. She hesitated for a minute, never looking up.

"Do you- What- How-..." She tried to form the words but couldn't seem to say them out loud.

"Everything will be fine, Bella, I'm sure of it." I said, saving her the trouble. She nodded and leaned into Edward. Not knowing what else to say or do, I turned and walked back to my study.

* * *

**Alright, there you have it... Some Edward and Bella, Some Emmett, and then something about the baby... It's a win, win, win... :)**

**I'll try to update soon... I have part of the next chapter started already...**


	17. That Kind Of Love

**Alright, here it is... :) Thou, it may not be exactly what you want but it's a step toward the baby chapter.. ;)**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

"Bella, please, can we go on a walk? I'm dying in this house." Eddie pleaded. I sighed. He has been asking me the same question for the last hour. He lays under me while we are semi-comfy on the couch of the Cullen house. Edward is sandwiched between me and the couch.

"Eddie, I am not going on a walk looking 9 months pregnant." I said. I looked like I was going to pop any second, but... according to the Amazon coven. Kachiri has a cousin who has a nephew who is like Edward's and mine baby. He was born to a human mother and a vampire father, only the father bailed, the mother was killed in birth by her son, leaving the mother's sister.

I didn't want to end up like that mother, and what happened to her scares me. I'd rather not be torn apart by my baby from the inside out, but since I'm a vampire, Carlisle doesn't know what's going to happen.

"Bella, please." Edward begged. He drew patterns on my belly with his soft fingers. "Just a little walk around the forest, no one will see you. Besides we need to hunt. Come on, you know you want to." He whispered.

I sighed, it was true. It's been four days since Alice put me on bedrest. And I admit I am starting to get sick of this house too.

"Fine, come on, let's go before I change my mind." I said. Edward cheered a, 'yay' and continued to lay beneath me.

"Umm, Bella, you kind of have to get up if you want to go." He said after a minute.

"I can't." I said. He laughed quietly, shaking me slightly. "It's not funny!" I yelled. I started to roll off him in anger. I managed to bring myself into an upright position. I struggled for a minute to get to my feet, but managed.

I walked away from Edward, with my arms crossed. I was angry, but I wasn't exactly sure why. I stomped out the door, carefully. Sure I was a vampire, but I couldn't see my feet anymore.

"Bella." Edward called. I was already halfway through the backyard when Edward decided to catch up. He rested a hand on my back.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I jerked away from him. I stopped and faced him. He had shock and hurt on his face. His hurt brought tears to my eyes. I put that hurt there.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. I flung myself at him and clung to his shirt. I dry sobbed into his chest, slowly he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't scream at him this time, I wasn't angry anymore. No, I was sorry, sad and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Eddie!" I wailed. He held me to him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay, Bella. I understand, it's okay." He chanted. He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. I don't think it was working. "Please, don't cry. It's okay Bella." Edward said.

I sobbed into his chest for quite a while and Edward just held me. Suddenly, I felt completely calm. I sniffled and peeled myself off Edward. I looked around, there was only one person who could do that so easily - make me calm so quickly, that is. Then I spotted him, he was walking out of the forest, Esme not far behind.

"Jasper." I said with a smile. It's been 4 days since I saw him last, but it feels like forever. Once he was close enough I wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you." I said. He laughed and returned my hug.

"Missed you too Bella, but it's only been 4 days." Jasper said. We pulled apart and we faced each other.

"I know but it feels like it's been forever." I said. Then something occurred to me. "Are you guys done with the room?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's completely ready for the little baby. Alice is over there putting the clothes away now." Esme said.

"Thank you so much, Esme. You don't know how much this means to me." I said.

"It was nothing, dear. Your welcome." She said. Then we heard the quiet thud of a book hitting a desk. Esme's eyes lit up and she ran inside. Jasper followed behind her slowly, leaving Edward and I standing in the yard.

"How about that walk?" Edward asked. He held his hand toward me. I smiled at him and took his hand. He laced our fingers together and we slowly set off into the woods.

**Small Time Skip**

I suddenly caught the sweet smell, I knew Edward caught it too. He stiffened and looked in the direction of the animal. He looked back at me then back in the direction of his destined prey.

"Go, I'll be fine." I said. He kissed my cheek quickly and took off after the animal. I walked slowly in the direction of a dear.

I was so close to him, only across the small stream. He hasn't noticed me yet. I crept up, stalking the big buck. His ears perked up, and he looked around him. I jumped at him, but he leaped out of my reach.

I quickly flipped over and landed on my back. Effectively knocking the breath out of my lungs. Not that I need to breath but it was still a shock. I laid in my spot and sighed. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get up on my own, so I laid in my spot.

I rested my hands on my belly and closed my eyes. I listened to the quiet pitter-patter of the rain and the animals around me. My mind started to wander and I didn't stop it.

**Flashback **

_Jack, Amy and I sat around the dinner table eating Jack's special meatloaf. Amy isn't much of a cooker, as I have found out in my short time being here. They are already like family to me. I love them both, and not just because they adopted me - a teenager who had been in the system my whole life. _

_No, I love them because they love me for me, not some kid to watch their kids. Half the foster homes I was placed in had younger children and I watched them day in and day out._

_Sometimes I wonder why Jack and Amy adopted me, but I've never asked, until tonight. I set my fork down and looked at the center of the table, where freshly picked wildflowers sat in a vase. _

_"Jack, Amy, why did you adopt me?" I asked. They both turned and looked at me. They set down their forks and looked at each other. _

_"I can't have kids." Amy said simply and sadly. I sat for a minute, thinking. _

_"But why me? You could have had any little kid, why me?" I asked. _

_"Bella, I lived my life in the system, I was never adopted. I know what it's like for a teenager in the system." Jack said emotionless. Amy covered Jack's hand with her own and he smiled. _

_I could see all their love for each other in that one gesture. I wanted that love too. _

"Bella! What are you doing?" I heard Edward say. I felt a smile creep across my lips.

I have that love. I have what Jack and Amy had. If only they could see me now. Sometimes I wonder if they are looking down on me. I wonder what would have happened if that vampire never killed them. Sure, I would have changed eventually but he took my human life away from me that day.

What would Jack and Amy think of me now? Are they proud of me?

My eyes snapped open. I saw Edward watching me in worry. I wasn't concerned about him right now. Of course they aren't proud of me! I am about to have a baby out of wed-lock. Sure Edward and I are engaged but it's different.

Jack, Amy and I used to joke that I would marry a Harvard graduate at the age of 30. Then we'd have our only child by the time I was 35. In our short two years together we three were the best of friends.

There was little parent-teen relationship. No, we were they best of friends. Jack and Amy were they best parents any kid could ask for. Now, they are looking down on me and they are trying to scream at me.

I look 18 and I have already raised a child. I would never take back my decision to raise and love Edward, but now, he's all grown up. We're 18, engaged and I look 9 months pregnant. Jack and Amy would be so disappointed in me.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. I looked up at him.

* * *

**Why do you think Edward is yelling at Bella? Find out soon.. :) **

**I'll update tomorrow.. :)**


	18. Not A Disappointment

**Alright, Alright... I'm mad at myself for not updating when I said I would update... But, better late than never, right? :)**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

He looked down at me. By the look in his eyes I could tell he was a little mad, at what I didn't know. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a sitting position in front of him.

"How could you think that?" Edward asked. He held my hands in his as he looked into my eyes.

"Think what, exactly? Cause I've thought about a lot since you found me." I said.

"How could you think that they are disappointed in you? I never knew them, but from your thoughts I feel I know _enough _about them. I know they could never be disappointed in you. No ever could, you are too lovable to be a disappointment." Edward said. Edward's red-orange eyes spoke the words he couldn't say in words and I knew.

I knew everything was okay. I knew that I was loved. I knew Jack and Amy wou- could never be disappointed in me. And somehow, I knew they were proud of me.

"Thank you, Darling, thank you." I said. I scoot closer to him and he wrapped me in a hug. We sat in peace for a minute. I knew Edward wanted to say something, but he would tell me when he was ready.

"Bella, do you want to be married before the baby comes?" Edward asked quietly. I sighed quietly. I guess I knew this was coming. He heard my thoughts, he knew why I thought Jack and Amy would be disappointed in me. He wanted to make me happy.

"I would like to but, I'm not so keen on the idea of walking down the aisle 9 months pregnant." I said truthfully. "And we aren't sure when the baby is going to come, what if we are halfway through our vows when I go into labor, or whatever it is that is going to happen." I said.

"We can make it work. I'm sure Alice can whip up an amazing wedding by tomorrow. Bella, I only want this if you want this. It's going to happen eventually. We're already engaged the next step is up to us. Are we going to be married before the baby comes?" Edward asked. I thought long and hard for a minute.

"Yeah, we'll be married before the baby comes." I said with a smile. Edward's smile was breath-taking. It lit up his whole face, it reminded me of the smile he had when he spotted me standing outside his Kindergarten class, that first day.

Suddenly there was a very loud squeal that rang through the forest. Edward and I looked at each other.

"Alice." We laughed together.

* * *

**Okay, update soon... I promise this time...**


	19. Will You Walk Me?

**Sorry I didn't post sooner... BUT... I have one more chapter in this story then the first chapter of the next story... :) **

**Wedding Time! **

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

**Bella POV... **

I stared at myself in the mirror, and I wanted to cry. I didn't know if I wanted to cry out of happiness or fear, but I wanted to. I don't know how Alice did it but she did. She made me look pretty in a wedding dress while I was 9 months pregnant, just like she promised.

It took her only 2 days to put the whole, small wedding together, but she did it.

"Bella, it's almost time." Alice said from behind me. I looked at her through the mirror. She stood there smiling at me. She wore a green dress, just about knee-length and her ever present high heels. I managed to get out of wearing them today.

"I'm ready, I just... I need a minute alone." I said. She nodded slowly and turned to walk away. "Alice..." I said just before she got to the door. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'll ask him to come up." Alice said, winking at me. I nodded, grateful. She turned and walked out of the room, a minute later he walked into the room.

"Alice said you wanted to see me." He said. He looked at me through the mirror, and I looked at him. I nodded.

"Jasper," I turned and walked closer to him.

"What is it? Nerves? Cold feet? Don't tell me you're backing out on Edward." Jasper said. I shook my head.

"No, no, umm... Would you - Can you? Jasper will you walk me down the aisle?" I asked. He just looked at me for a minute, then I saw that light in his eyes. The light that someone gets when you ask them to do something they would love to do for you.

"Bella, I would love to. You know I am always going to be here for you, anything you need from me." He said. I nodded. I had tears in my eyes.

"Bella, don't cry, it's your wedding day. You're supposed to be happy." Jasper said.

"I am happy, Jasper, everything in my life is perfect. I am perfectly happy." I said. He nodded and I nodded too...

**Flashback**

_I watched from my spot laying on the ground, I watched this- this angel rescue me. He was beautiful. His dirty blonde hair swayed in the wind as he moved swiftly. His pale skin glowed against the dark of the night. His ragged clothing hung loosely on his strong frame. _

_He didn't stop until they were gone. He didn't stop till I was safe. When he was done he looked at me. He came closer and knelt beside me. I could tell he was confused and I was too. _

_Why would this human drinker save me? I was being attacked by outraged newborns and he stopped them. He saved me, an animal drinker. He gave me a small smile and nodded. Surprising myself, I nodded back. _

_I felt save, wholly and completely save. He picked me up bridal style and carried my weak body through the forest. _

_"You're going to be safe. I'll protect you." He whispered. _

_"I can save you too." I whispered back. _

**End Flashback**

From that moment on we were always together, always protecting each other.

"It's time, Bella." Jasper said. I smiled, it was finally time. He held out his arm. I slipped mine through his and we walked out of the room.

We walked down the hall and down the two flights of stairs, that were covered in flower petals. I couldn't name all the flowers Alice used to do this but there were a lot. Finally we were at the back door.

I could see Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Alice sitting in the few chairs that were set up. I could see a woman standing with a camera. I could see Edward standing next to the minister.

My Edward. His face lit up when he saw me. The piano behind Jasper and I, started playing the song. I knew it was the daughter of the minister and photographer, they are some vampire family, who do weddings for vampires.

Jasper gave my hand a squeeze and we set off down the aisle.

* * *

**Okay, not all the wedding, but the next chapter is good... I'll post it now...**

**Review?**


	20. I Do

**Last chapter in this story... I'll post the new story's chapter tonight too... :)**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

My Bella walked down the isle with Jasper on her arm. She was 9 months pregnant and beautiful. She kept her eyes on the floor then she looked up at the family then finally to me.

When she looked at me I saw that light in her eyes. The light that was always filled with love no matter what. She smiled and it made my chest swell. She got closer and closer and soon she was standing right in front of me.

Jasper passed her over to me and the minister started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to join these two in holly matrimony." He said. Bella's smile widened at the words.

**Time Skip**

I took her left hand and slid her wedding band onto her finger. Bella took my hand and slid my wedding band on.

"Do you Edward Masen take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." I said with a smile.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Masen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"I do." She said. That was all I needed. I leaned forward and pulled her close to me.

"You may kiss your bride." The minister laughed, but we were already kissing. Bella smiled against my lips and pulled back. I faintly heard the Cullens clapping but my main focus was on Bella.

She had a hand wrapped around her belly and the other in my hand. She had my favorite smile on her pink lips. Suddenly the smile was gone, replaced with clenched teeth. Her hand in mine tightened into a fist.

She rolled into herself, seeming to protect her belly. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and her mouth fell open, a second later her blood-crudling scream filled the silent air.

* * *

**Okay, sorry it's a short chapter but it must be done... :)**

**I have to say, I'm sad to see another story finish, but totally excited at the same time!**

**Review?**


End file.
